narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Itsumade Ōtsutsuki
|image name= |unnamed character=No |english=Itsumade Ōtsutsuki |other = |kanji= 大筒木以津真天 |romaji=Ōtsutsuki Itsumade |species= Celestial Being |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate= |deceased state=Alive |age-part3 = 25 |height-part3 = |weight = |rank-part3 = |nature type= Fire Release~Affinity, Wind Release, Yin Release |Kekkei Genkai = Byakugan, Scorch Release |relationship= Shinatobe Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Isonade Ōtsutsuki~Twin Sister, Yamabiko Ōtsutsuki~Sister, Kumoihime Ōtsutsuki~Sister |chunin age= |parents= |affiliations= |teams= |clan=Ōtsutsuki Clan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga |unique traits= }} is a member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan. Background Itsumade was the second of five children born to an Ōtsutsuki patriarch and his wife. She shares this role of second born in her family with her twin Isonade, as her mother used Space–Time Ninjutsu to have them transported from her womb at the same time. Itsumade was raised to be a protector of her twin, While Isonade was meant to replace their elder sister Shinotabe as a clan matriarch should something happen to her, Itsumade was not given a purpose. As she grew up, Itsumade developed a competitive nature that made her difficult to control, though she could always be reigned in by fear of her parents. Eventually, that job was shifted to Isonade, who she was extremely protective of. Her parents capitalized on this and molded her into an unofficial guardian of Isonade. Personality Itsumade is a hot blooded and impulsive woman. She often jumps into situations without thinking, and has to be reigned in by her twin. She is also highly competitive: even Isonade has difficulty getting her to back down from a challenge. Because of the way she was raised, she is protective of Isonade, and will risk her own safety and pride to defend against any threat to her. Like all of her siblings, Itsumade was raised to obey her parents unconditionally out of fear. While her mother expressed a small degree of kindness to draw loyalty, her father relied only on fear and force to gain obedience. As such, she is terrified around him, and will do anything he asks without question. Appearance Abilities Byakugan Itsumade possesses the Byakugan, a dōjutsu that grants her penetrative vision in a near-360° around herself, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. When activated, it grants her x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra accurately enough to target the chakra pathway system. Nature Transformation Itsumade possesses a Fire Release affinity, specializing at using it from all ranges, but also utilizes Wind Release on occasion. She also uses Scorch Release, to create scorching heat blasts that can heat up an enemy to the point where all the liquid inside their body evaporates, killing the victim and leaving them as a desiccated corpse. Itsumade also uses Yin Release, though she mainly only uses it to communicate telepathically with her family. Though she can read most minds, she relegates herself to reading emotions and surface level thoughts out of respect for privacy. She can also link her field of vision to others, allowing them to see through her eyes. She can also possess a person remotely, but only if her target consents or lacks the willpower to resist. Taijutsu Itsumade, due to her role as a protector of her twin, was given a higher standard of taijutsu training than her other siblings. She utilizes Gentle Fist to locate and strike enemy tenketsu and disrupt chakra flow, and also underwent training to increase her strength and speed. This extra training has made her a better close-quarters fight than any of her siblings. To complement her strength, she also devised ways to combine her Fire and Wind natures into her taijutsu. New Era Chūnin Exams Repeat Arc Four years after her youngest sister Kumoihime runs away from home, Shinatobe is summoned by her mother and told that she, her sisters, and one of their cousins are going with her to retrieve Kumoihime. Though annoyed, she doesn't voice her opposition and travels with her to Earth, and silently hopes to find something to work out her annoyance on. After locating Kumoihime, they travel to her location, and sits back with her siblings while their cousin attacks the ninja around Kumoihime. While her mother tries to take Kumoihime during the fight, she is caught off guard when two ninja attack Isonade. Leaping into action to defend her twin, she frozen with terror when a Celestial Dragon appears and inserts itself into the fight. She is then shocked when her sister refuses her mother's order to leave with them. Things get further out of hand when four more Dragons show up and attack them. Eventually, Kumoihime and the first Celestial Dragon that arrived calm everyone down. Itsumade talks telepathically with her sisters, who all want to know how Kumoihime would defy her mother. When Kumoi and her mother work out an agreement, Itsumade openly opposes it with her sisters, but they are overridden and submit to their mother. While the Chunin Exams are going on, Itsumade decides to leave the Valley of Clouds and Lightning and go pick on Kumoihime, who is in Konohagakure for the exams. Isonade tries to dissuade her, but ends up coming with her. When they find Kumoihime, they sneak into her hotel, but are caught by some of the contenders. Kumoi catches their disturbance and convinces the witnesses to keep their presence secret. Kumoi then surprises Isonade by breaking one of her horns off and threatening to beat them up. She relents when her sister orders her to stay in her room until morning. In the morning, Toyotama arrives and takes them back to the Land of Lightning, so Kumoi entrusts them to her. After Kumoihime reattaches her horn, Itsumade listens when Isonade and Kumoihime discuss how to get humans to respond to them before leaving with Toyotama to return to the Valley of Clouds and Lightning. Trivia